duelmastersfandomcom-20200225-history
Duel Masters Charge: The Dark Avenger
The Dark Avenger is the 43rd episode of the Duel Masters Charge season of the Duel Masters Anime. Plot DM-Charge 43c.JPG DM-Charge 43d.JPG DM-Charge 43e.JPG DM-Charge 43f.JPG DM-Charge 43g.JPG DM-Charge 43h.JPG DM-Charge 43b.JPG DM-Charge 43i.JPG DM-Charge 43j.JPG DM-Charge 43k.jpg DM-Charge 43l.jpg The duel between Kokujo and Love is about to start. Meanwhile, Dr. Root, , Extreme Bucketman, Yumama and Shizuka were all making their way up to Fua Castle. However, Zakira quickly heard the news that 5 Fua Duelist members had been defeated in their duels. He ordered Oota Qumbeech to start initiating their plan. The entire castle was transformed into a fortress by the power of the Awakening Cards that Zakira had acquired so far. Dr. Root, Knight, Bucketman, Yu and Shizuka all have to return to the jet plane because now the fortress was sending electric shocks out of its legs and it was getting really dangerous even in the plane they could not get near the castle. Because of this transformation Boy George and Mimi got separated too. Now the transformation of the castle has finished and the duel between Kokujo and Love have started as a Kaijudo duel. Kokujo started good with making his shields from 5 to 6. But Love was great as well and he cleverly started to take out Kokujo shields with Bolmeteus Steel Dragon which sends his cards straight to graveyard. He also told Kokujo about the attack that was made on his so-called family when he was very young. Love was among the three members of the assault team who defeated numerous members of Kokujo's family Chimeras. Now Kokujo got angry and cast Lost Soul and made him lose his hand and on the next turn he Love still fought back by summoning Aqua Surfer and made Kokujo return one of his creatures to his hand. Then Kokujo decide that he will show him the same despair as the one who betrayed his family in the first place. Kokujo summoned in a single turn 3 powerful creatures it was Daidalos, General of Fury, Auzesu, the Demonic Holy Spirit and Dulanzames, Jet-Black War Demon. It was amazing for Shobu's and Rekuta's first time to witness acard with Gravity Zero to be summoned. But now Kokujo's last shield was also taken out but Kokujo had his mana increased to the limit that he wanted it to be to summon his newly acquired 'Cursed Card '''which is actually an Awakening Card as well, it was Dorballom, Lord of Demons. Now he defeated Love with 0 mana, 0 hand and on top of all he had 0 Shield Trigger. Shobu tried calling Kokujo after the duel but he already took his new path and when Shobu tried following him the castle was turned into a labyrinth from inside. The same goes for Mimi and George as well. On the other hand, the ritual for Hakuoh was complete he had his second personality implanted into him as (W) '''White. ' Category:Duel Masters Charge